Forget Regret
by Memilyxoxo
Summary: Maureen has many regrets about her past. She's hurt so many along the way. Is there any way she can forget the past and move on in her life with Joanne? MarkMaureen. By the way, I AM PENNY OF PENNY AND FAE! I didn't steal this from them!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am only Jonathan Larson in my dreams.**

**A/N: For Jackie, who took me to see RENT last night (I got a little plush cow wearing a shirt that says: _RENT: Moo with Me_). **

**Insanely Long Prologue Thing. Rogers POV. PreRent**

I walked slowly towards my building, if you could call it that. I had spent the day out and about thinking about things like April, my music, April, when Collins would come and visit, April, when Mark would propose to Maureen, and more April. Now it was getting dark and it looked like it might rain. As I approached that main door of the run down building I have lived in with my friends for years, Mark and Maureen ran out. Mark was in his nice suit and Maureen was in her nice black dress, her hair done up nice. Even I had to admit that she looked sexy.

"Rog," Mark said stopping, "We're going out for the night. We'll probably be back late. I left you a note on the table saying-"

"Mark, pookie," Maureen whined, pouting her lips. "Let's go, we'll be late."

"K' I'm coming. See you later."

I walked up the ugly medal stairs, ready to sit down to another lonely night. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I murmured, looking down at a sexy young Hispanic girl. I ignored her beauty and continued walking, feeling her continue to stare at my back. Little did I know that this girl, Mimi Marquez, would one day be the girl I would love more then anyone…more then April.

I walked into the loft and picked up the note Mark had left me:

_Roger,_

_Mo and I are going out tonight. WE probably won't be back till late. But you deserve some fun. I'm you leaving you my camera for a while. There's a fresh roll of film, so you have a week to tape everything and anything you want. I'll probably regret this later, when you find something completely embarrassing to torture me for life. Anyway, I'll see you later. Be good. Just Kidding. You don't like being good._

_-Mark_

_P.S. _

_I heard a new girl moved in downstairs. Go check her out._

How dare he write that last part! I'm not ready to go have sex with a random girl.

Around midnight, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I turn on Marks camera, reading to interview them about their night.

Maureen opens the door, her hair, face, and clothes are all wet from walking home in the storm. After a second, I noticed she was crying. Mark came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do they hate me?" Maureen sobbed into Mark's shoulder.

"Aw, baby," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. "They don't hate you."

Maureen pulled away from him and sent him a hurt look.

"You heard them." She said hysterically. "They'd rather you be with a Christian or Catholic girls then a slut like me, even if I am Jewish."

Wow. That's harsh. So they, for some odd reason had had dinner with the Cohen's, and they would probably die if Mark dated a non-Jew.

* * *

Four days later, Mark and Maureen broke up. I got it all on film. He might want to look back on it later. Later, I found out that Maureen found a new 'pookie', a lawyer named Joanne.

**So tell me what you think so far?**

**I L.O.V.E. reviews.**

**-Penny**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: For now, preRENT.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, it's Jonathan Larson's.**

Maureen and April sat in the loft. Collins, Roger, and Mark were getting coffee and such. Maureen knew something was wrong with April, but knew better then to mention it. April face was pale and her red curls were a mess. She walked past Maureen into the bathroom, a piece of paper crumpled in her hands.

"I'm not feeling to well, Mo." She said. "I may be a while."

Maureen practically ignored her and continued to eat her breakfast. It was dead silent when she heard a small moan of pain escape the bathroom door.

"April," Maureen said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just…just leave me alone!" her friend responded. Maureen could tell April was crying.

"April, honey, lemme in! I know that something's wrong!"

She heard another gasp and a thud against the floor.

"April!" Maureen yelled, pounding at the door. "April!"

* * *

Mark, Roger, and Collins walk through the door, all carrying coffee. They had barely walked into the building when they heard the terrified yells of "April!" from upstairs.

"Oh, God!" Roger whispered as the three men ran up the stairs. They were almost at their door when they heard Maureen scream in horror.

Roger stood still. He didn't want to know what had happened. He didn't want to see April hurt. He could see Maureen standing in the doorway of the bathroom, her face ghostly white. He saw her throw herself onto the floor, yelling something, but he couldn't hear what she was yelling. Mark ran to where Maureen was standing. His eyes immediately went to the floor, where April laid in a puddle of her own blood, her razor not far from her hand.

"Oh, God." He said aloud.

Roger could vaguely hear Maureen cry "Marky, call 911, please," but it was Marks' words that struck him like lightening.

"Mo," He said softly. "911 won't help. She's dead."

* * *

From then on, their lives were forever changed. Roger had AIDS and Maureen was convinced that if she hadn't ignored April when she first went into the bathroom, she could have saved her.

**A/N: This chapter is just for background information on Maureen's opinions on April's death, which may or may not be important later in the story.**


End file.
